fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
CITV-TV
This article is not to be confused with real life Canadian Global Televison System affiliate CITV-DT in Edmonton, Alberta or the British television network ITV. '''CITV is the NBC affiliate that serves the Vancouver, BC area It broadcasts on channel 8.''' Newscast titles *BC 8 News (1956-1985) *(the)Channel 8 news (1985-1996) *News 8 (1996-2000) *CITV 8 News (2000-Present) Station slogans *CCBC-TV Channel 8, Covering the Southern area (1956-59) *CCBC and You! (1992-1996) *THIS IS CCBC! (1996-1997) *THIS IS CITV! (1997-2000) *First for local news (2000-Present) History CITV first signed on over the air as CCBC on March 17, 1956 (a.k.a St. Patricks day 1956) with it's newscasts being produced a month later. It's original newscasts were called "BC 8 News", they were also low power at the time, which made it hard for many people in Southern British Colombia very far from Vancouver or Metro Vancouver, to view the network, they later upgraded to full power on January 18, 1967. Some time in 1985, CCBC (Now-CITV), changed their branding from BC8 to Channel 8, and BC 8 News to (the) Channel 8 News, by 1992, their newscasts were starting to get away from it's talk show roots, and move on to their strongest roots, to compensate for this, in 1996, CCBC was changed from Channel 8 to CCBC 8 and for newscasts, (the) Channel 8 News, to News 8, adopting WFAA's 1996 logo (which is still used to this day), and later, on October 1996, CITV upgraded one of their cameras to 720p (they wouldn't upgrade all of them 720p/1080i until 2006). In 1997, CCBC, and KICT had swapped their affiliates, with CITV getting NBC. Awhile later, CCBC, which had been the name for years, was renamed to CITV-TV/DT, CITV was renamed for the latest time in 2000, CITV was renamed to NBC 8 (to emphasize it's NBC affiliation) and it's newscasts were renamed to CITV News. In 2001, the now-defunct 7 Studios, after owning the station for 25 years (they owned it since 1987), sold CITV to Tribune broadcasting, thats where it all went downhill from there, their newscasts had to be changed a lot, damaging the station with low ratings for their newscasts, they even suggested cancelling alll of their newscasts. They later started to pick up ground by 2006, with all of their cameras being upgraded to High-Definition, and in 2009, as a replacement for their 5 year old graphics package, CITV started using KTLA's '09 graphics for all of their newscasts Digital Television Analog-to-digital conversion CITV was one of the few television station in the Vancouver market to commence broadcasting of its digital signal on July 2009 on UHF channel 14. The station's digital signal began broadcasting in widescreen format on October 1996, and started to offer high definition programming in the 720p resolution format in August 2003 CITV terminated its analog signal, on UHF channel 8, on August 31, 2011 of the federally mandated transition from analog to digital television. The station's digital signal remained on its pre-transition UHF channel 8. Through the use of PSIP, digital television receivers display CITV's virtual channel as channel 8. CITV was one of all Canadian Televison Stations in the Vancouver Area to participate in the Canadian DTV transition program, which lasted until CITV's transmitter was shut down permanently on August 31, 2011 Category:Channel 8 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Vancouver Category:British Columbia Category:Canada Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Current NBC Affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Former ABC Affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1956 Category:Stations Founded in 1956